Three Worlds Collide
by OfficialTess
Summary: Three girls win a competition to meet the rolemodel of their life.
1. Chapter 1

**This fanfiction is a dedication to KittySquyres and her BFF! I hope you guys like it.**

**Full Summary : Three girls win a chance to meet their rolemodels. What if something happens and they become friends? Are they going to be able to handle it with all the fame, rumours and wrong friends? Crossover : Sonny With A Chance/Wizards Of Waverly Place/Hannah Montana**

**This is just the prologue, the next chapter will be longer.**

**Kitty/Holly**

Kitty woke up from a loud knock on her door. Her eyes are still half closed as the knocking started again, this time a little longer.

"Fine! I'm coming!" she groaned.

"Look!" someone yelled as soon as she opened the door, causing her to jump back.

"Jeez, Holly, give someone else a heart attack." Kitty said as she sat on her bed. "What do you got?"

"You know that competition you, me and Tessa entered in?" Holly asked, receiving a nod from Kitty. "I just got a response to that and guess what? I get to meet Sonny!"

"No way!" Kitty exclaimed as she was suddenly very much awake.

"Didn't you check your mailbox yet? The winners get the letter today!" Holly yelled exitedly.

"No, I just woke up." Kitty said as she hid a yawn.

"Dude, you know it's like two in the afternoon?" Holly laughed. She went to Kitty's closet and grabbed some clothes. "Go change, you have to check your mailbox."

"Alright already." Kitty said as she walked to the bathroom.

"Wow, that was fast." Holly laughed as Kitty came out of the bathroom a couple minutes later.

"What? Do you rather want me to be in the bathroom a half an hour?" Kitty smirked before opening the door and going to the mailbox.

"Nope, fast is good." Holly said as she followed Kitty. The older girl opened the mailbox and screamed when she found a letter.

"Oh my God!"

"Open it! I want to know who you're going to meet!" Holly jumped up and down from being exited in Kitty's place.

"I'll get to meet Alex! Oh my God, she's like the coolest person ever!"

"C'mon we have to get ready, it says that we have to be in the studio at three o'clock! We will meet them at the set of So Random'. I still don't believe we get to meet our rolemodels!" Holly yelled as she ran inside.

**Kitty/Holly/Tessa**

"Hi, did you also win the competition?" A girl asked them as she saw Holly and Kitty standing near the studio.

"Yes, we get to meet Sonny and Alex." Kitty smiled as she showed her the letter.

"My name's Tessa and I get to meet Mikayla." The girl smiled.

"I'm Holly and this is Kitty. I'm so exited to meet Sonny!" Holly screamed. Then the door opened and a bodyguard came out.

"Oh, I know Mikayla, isn't that Alex' twin?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah, they're identical twins, but they totally have the opposite personality. It's so funny. They can't live without eachother though." Tessa explained as Holly jumped around from exitement.

"I'm guessing you three are the winners." He said as he saw Holly jumping around. "Sonny's in room 1, Alex is in room 2 and Mikayla is in room 3. Have fun."

**Sonny/Holly**

Holly opened the door and screamed. "It's you!"

"Yes, it's me." Sonny laughed as she saw how happy Holly was. She held out her hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"I'm Holly and it's so nice to meet you too!" Holly yelled as she shook Sonny's hand. "I'm like your biggest fan! You're my rolemodel and you are so good on So Random! You're my favorite character! I'm so glad I can finally meet you! I have so many questions!"

"Yeah, you can let go of my hand now." Sonny awkwardly laughed. Holly was still shaking her hand, but let go after her little rant. Sonny sat down on the couch. "You can ask as many questions as you want."

"What do you really think of Tawni?"

"Except that." Sonny mumbled, but then she smiled. "I believe she's a great girl deep, _deep_, **deep** inside her heart."

"What's your favorite sketch?"

"That has to be the Fast Food Sketch. I love that one."

"Can we eat dinner with the six of us?"

"Sure, why not. We'll ask Alex and Mikayla later."

"Oh my God! I still can't believe it!" Holly launched forward and enveloped Sonny in a bear hug.

**Alex/Kitty**

Kitty slowly opened the door and gasped as she saw Alex.

"Oh my God! It's always been my dream to meet you." She said as she walked towards Alex.

"Thank you, it's nice to meet you." Alex said as she gave Kitty a hug.

"You're like the coolest person ever." Kitty said as her eyes became teary.

"Why thank you and you don't have to cry, it's not like someone died, psh." Alex joked. Kitty chuckled and took out a beautiful hat with a peace sign.

"This is for you." She said.

"Thank you, I love it!" Alex said as she took the hat from Kitty and put it on.

"You want to do the crazy hat song?" Kitty asked.

"Sure why not." Alex said as she stood next to Kitty.

"What's that? A hat? Crazy, funky, junky hat. Overslept, hair unslightly. Trying to look like Keira Knightley, we've been there, we've done that, we see right through your funky hat." They sung together before ending up in laughter.

**Mikayla/Tessa**

Tessa opened the door and introduced herself immediatly. "Hi, I'm Tessa."

"I'm Mikayla, but then again you already knew that." Mikayla smiled.

"Yeah, it's so nice to meet you." Tessa said as she just stood in front of Mikayla.

"It's nice to meet you too, you're the first one that doesn't scream or doesn't fly around my neck when they meet me." Mikayla chuckled.

"Well, I just figured, the more I scream, the less we can talk, so I'm just trying to be calm, but I'm freaking out on the inside." Tessa explained before laughing.

Mikayla laughed too, before she hugged Tessa. "That's so sweet. Let's talk then."

They sat down on the couch and talked about nothing in particular.

* * *

**Please review, they mean a lot to me!**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**KittySquyres : Thanks for the 4Life : I'm glad you can picture it. ^^**

**Ashley Migues : Thanks, I will try to pay attention to it.**

**GundamFreakX : Thanks for the correction. :) **

**SonnyWithAChanceFan : Long enough? Lol**

**Tink : Haha, thanks.**

**Song used : Demi Lovato – Get Back **

* * *

**Sonny/Holly**

"Can't…Breathe." Sonny exclaimed as Holly was still hugging her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Holly jumped up. "I'm just so exited to meet you!"

"Yeah, I can see that." Sonny awkwardly answered. "You know what? Why don't I show you the studio of So Random, would you like that?"

"Yeah, duh!" Holly already ran out of the room. Sonny laughed as she shook her head and followed Holly.

"So, this is..."

"Where the cast hangs out!" Holly cut Sonny off while jumping on the couch. "I never imagined I'd actually be on the set of So Random."

"Yeah, well normally we don't do these kind of contests, but we figured we could make some fans happy." Sonny explained. "C'mon, I'll show you my dressing room."

"Yay!" Holly squeaked. She walked behind Sonny, but they ran into Tawni as soon as they entered Sonny's dressing room. "Tawni!"

"Ugh." Tawni protested as Holly wrapped her in a hug. "Who let this girl out of her cage?"

"Tawni, this is Holly. She won the contest to meet me. I'm just showing her around." Sonny explained. She quickly walked towards her side of the dressing room.

"Ugh, yeah, okay, I had enough of that." Tawny complained as she pushed Holly off. She stormed out of the dressing room.

"Jeez, she looks so cool and friendly onscreen." Holly sighed as she walked towards Sonny.

"Yeah..." Sonny said as she looked down.

"Hey, is something wrong?" Holly asked, completely changing her expression from thrilled to worried.

"No, it's nothing." Sonny smiled, putting her hand in the air and waving Holly's question away.

"Are you sure?" The taller brunette asked.

"Yeah, but thanks anyway." Sonny looked up and in Holly's eyes. There was something different about this girl. She wasn't like the usual fan. Well, at least not the two last minutes. Noticing she was staring, Sonny quickly changed the subject. "How about we go down to the cafeteria and we wait for the others? I'll text Alex and Mikayla to come when they're done."

"Sure, good idea." Holly smiled. Sonny grabbed her cellphone and sent a text to Alex and Mikayla while they walked to the cafeteria. They searched for a table that was free for six people before sitting down on a chair.

"When did you find out you won? Cause we know absolutely nothing about the contest." Sonny laughed. "I only knew there was going to be one and when I got to meet the fan. I don't even know what you had to do."

"I found out today actually." Holly answered, showing Sonny the letter.

"Wow, you had to be quick to get here in time." Sonny said as she read the letter.

"It's completely worth it." The sincerety in Holly's voice made the So Random star smile.

"I've never seen a fan going from fangirl to friend." Holly's head shot to Sonny at the mentioning of friend.

"F...Friend?" she choked out. "Are you serious?" Sonny nodded and smiled again. "That means so much to me!"

Holly envelopped Sonny in a tight hug once again, receiving an "Ow" from the younger brunette. She ticked on Holly's shoulder. "Breathing... Hard."

Holly pulled back before they both ended up in a fit of laughter.

**Alex/Kitty**

"Want to meet my family?" Alex asked after doing the crazy hat song. "Well, except for Mikayle, cause she's with Tessa."

"Sure, I'd love to." Kitty smiled as they got up and walked outside. Alex' parents had came along as her and Mikayla had come to the studio.

"It's really easy to find them. You just push over a lamp and they come running. Well, in my case anyway." Alex laughed as she went to the nearest lamp.

"What do you mean?" Kitty asked as she followed Alex.

"Watch." Alex pushed the lamp so it fell off of its stand. Suddenly a little boy came running to them.

"Sweet!" he yelled as he saw the lamp.

"This is Max." Alex introduced.

A taller boy soon followed the younger boy and started giving a lecture. "Alex, you know that you're not allowed to touch these things. It's studio property!"

"That's Justin."

"Alexandra Margarita Russo! Did you just break this lamp ?" A brunette woman asked as she approached the two girls.

"It was an accident, mom." Alex replied as she showed off her puppydog eyes. Kitty laughed before she heard someone mumbling.

"Who-What-Ugh-Alex!" An older guy yelled as he pointed towards Alex.

"That would be dad." Alex said rolling her eyes, before returning the puppydog face. "I didn't do it on purpose, daddy."

Mr. Russo sighed. "Fine, just be more careful next time. Now, let's get out of here before they know it was us."

Mr. and Mrs. Russo took off, followed by Max. Justin stayed with the two girls. "Alex, Alex, Alex, we both know that you didn't do that by accident."

"Psh, ofcourse it wasn't an accident,but you don't have any proof." Alex said as she waved her hands in the air, turning towards Kitty. "Where were we?" Kitty just shrugged and motioned for Alex to turn around again. Alex questionally did what she was asked and turned to see Justin holding up his cellphone.

"Are you sure I don't have any proof? I recorded it on my cellphone." He grinned. He waved his cellphone in front of Alex' face, but quickly whidrew it as she tried to grab it. He put it in his pocket. "Who's this?" He nodded to Kitty.

"That's Kitty. She won a contest to meet me." Alex said proudly.

Justin bursted out in laughter, causing Alex to shoot him a death glare. "A contest?... To meet... you?" He could barely talk through his laughing.

"Some people actually think Alex is cool compared to specific boys." Kitty said as she crossed her arms. This caused Justin to stop laughing and raising an eyebrow.

Alex twirled around to look at Kitty, while she grinned. "I like you."

"And I still have proof." Justin cut in. "You know what, I'm gonna find dad."

Alex gasped overexaggurated. "You wouldn't."

"Try me." Justin smiled.

"Argh, what do you want?" Alex asked, crossing her arms.

"Tell me I'm better than you in everything I do." The tall boy proudly smiled.

Alex stared at him before groaning. "Youarebetterthanmeineverythingyoudo. Now delete it."

"Wait, what? I didn't catch any of that." Justin joked.

"Gosh, don't make me say it twice!" Alex complained. Kitty had moved from behind Alex and was now standing next to Justin. She slowly took his cellphone out of his pocket. He didn't even know this because he was too caught up in his conversation with Alex. Alex on the other hand had noticed it and smirked.

"He didn't even record it." Kitty laughed as she put Justin's phone back in his pocket, startling him.

"Justin!" Alex yelled, but Justin had already dissapeared in one of the rooms. That's when Alex' phone vibrated. "Gosh I hate him!" she exclaimed before taking out her cell. "Hold on a minute." She read the text. "Oh, Sonny asks if we can meet in the cafeteria. She and Holly are headed there.

"Sure." Kitty said. They started to walk towards the cafeteria as Alex linked arms with Kitty, making the older girl's heart flutter.

**Mikayla/Tessa**

"So, what's your favorite music?" Mikayla asked as her and Tessa sat on the couch in the room.

"Your music." She didn't mean to say it out loud, but is just escaped her mouth. To her relief, Mikayla smiled.

"I could sing something if you like." Mikayla suggested.

"That would be awesome!" Tessa yelled exitedly. Mikayla stood up and began to sing the chorus of her new song.

_Don't walk away like you always do_

_This time_

_Baby, you're the only thing that's been_

_On my mind_

_Ever since you've left I've been a mess_

_You won't answer your phone_

_I'll say it once that I leave you alone_

_But I gotta let you know_

_I wanna get back_

_To the old days_

_When the phone would ring_

_And I knew it was you_

_I want to talk back_

_And get yelled at_

_Fight for nothing_

_Like we used to_

_Oh kiss me_

_Like you mean it_

_Like you miss me_

_Cause I know that you do_

_I wanna get back_

_Get back_

_With you_

"Wow, that was amazing." Tessa smiled.

"Thanks." Mikayla replied before the door opened.

"Singing, I heard singing. Sing again." Justin rambled as he pointed towards Mikayla.

"No, that was for Tessa. Didn't you learn to knock?" Mikayla mumbled as Justin entered the room further.

"Who's that?" He asked as he stared at Tessa.

"This is Tessa, she won a contest to meet me." Mikayla explained.

Justin put his hand to his chin. "That might be an idea. A contest to meet me." He could picture it in front of his eyes.

"Yeah, that way you might actually get a girlfriend." Mikayla joked, which earned a glare from Justin.

"Just because your girlfriend broke up with you doesn't mean you have to take it out on me." He said.

"Well, that's what big brothers are for." Mikayla snapped. She couldn't believe Justin had just said that she had a girlfriend in front of Tessa. No one was supposed to know that she was gay. Then there was the sound of something that broke.

"Ugh, Alex!" Justin complained as he threw his hands up. "Excuse me." He put a fake smile on his face before turning, walking out and closing the door.

"So..." Tessa started. "You're into... girls."

"Please don't hate me and please don't tell anyone!" Mikayla rapidly said as she sat back on the couch.

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me and why would I hate you? It doesn't change who you are." Tessa smiled before Mikayla's cellphone beeped.

"Sonny asks if we want to come to the cafeteria." Mikayla said.

"Fine by me." Tessa said as she stood up, offering Mikayla her hand to take. Mikayla accepted the offer and took Tessa's hand.

"You're not like most fans." Mikayla smiled as she stood up. Tessa chuckled and they walked to the cafeteria.

"I like those red highlights in your hair." Tessa said as she looked to Mikayla's hair.

"Thanks. I'm thinking of changing them in a different color. Don't know which one yet, though." Mikayla replied.

"Blue would be cool." Shorter girl suggested.

"I might just do that." Mikayla smiled.

**All Six**

"Hi!" Sonny and Holly said in unison as Alex and Kitty entered the room.

"It's so nice to meet you, Alex!" Holly said as she hugged her. The she wrapped Kitty in a hug. "Kitty!"

"Hey." Kitty replied. She let go of Sonny and shook her hand. "I'm Kitty, nice to meet you."

"Sonny, nice to meet you to." Sonny said before turning towards Alex. She gave her a kiss on the cheeck. Not too soon after that Mikayla and Tessa entered the cafeteria and Sonny repeated the habit with Mikayla. Everyone was intoduced to each other and they sat down on a table.

"I'll go get drinks." Mikayla said as she stood up. Everyone said what they wanted and she turned to Alex. "Lex, help me carry."

"Fine." Alex complained as she stood up and followed her sister to the lady behind the cafeteria bar.

"How do you keep them apart? I mean, besides the highlight thing." Holly asked to Sonny.

"That's easy, watch." Sonny smiled. "Hey, Mick, Lex, don't forget you have chores later on."

"Ugh! I'll have a stomachache!" The left girl protested.

"That's Alex." Tessa, Kitty and Holly all said in unison. The girls were chatting about everything and nothing when the happy time was interrupted by gunshots.

* * *

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long, but things have been crazy. Anyways, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Draconharry4ever7581 : Thanks, yay to the irony!**

**Kitty : Thanks for the review! Love ya!**

**Tink : I ain't gonna kill ya! I'm not capable of killing someone, haha.**

**SeekDreamsAndFindHope : Yeah, ofcourse I continue this story.**

* * *

**ALL SIX**

"What the hell was that?" Sonny exlaimed after getting up from the ground. She had fallen to the ground from hearing the gunshots.

"I don't know, but it didn't sound good." Kitty answered.

"I'll go check it out." Alex said, walking over to the door.

"Oh no you don't." Mikayla yelled while grabbing Alex' arm. "Your ass is not going to be brave on this one, cause I don't want to lose my twinsister. And don't try to talk me out of keeping you here, cause you're not going anywhere."

Alex could here the determination in her sister's voice and sighed. She threw her arm around Mikayla's neck and stayed where she was.

"I'll try to sneak out from the back. Maybe someone from outside can tell us what's going on." Sonny said as she opened the door of the cantine, carefully searching for movement.

"I'll go with you." Holly said as she walked over to Sonny.

"Oh no, it's way too dangerous." The brunette 'So Random' star answered.

"So? I'm not going to let you go all alone, you're my idol for crying out loud! And it's not like we're going to find the murderer, we're sneaking out the back." Holly used her hands to add some more expression to her sentence.

"Fine. But stay close." Sonny sighed as she walked through the hall.

"Not a problem at all." Holly grinned as she took Sonny's hand and walked so close to her that they could've been one person.

"What are we going to do now?" Tessa asked as she sat down on one of the chairs.

"We're going to stay calm." Mikayla said as she walked over to Tessa with Alex. Kitty sat down on a chair next to Tessa, but they both stood up as soon as they heard footsteps.

"Hide!" Alex hissed as she grabbed Mikayla's hand and pulled her behind the counter. Tessa and Kitty found a place behind the vending machines. Not a second later, a guy dressed in all black came in, carrying a Walther P99 Nickel. It was a little gun, but the bullets were just as affective as any other gun. He was walking towards the counter and Tessa felt like she had to do something.

"Give me that empty soda cup." She whispered so quietly that she was surprised Kitty even heard her. Kitty silently grabbed the cup and handed it to Tessa. She aimed for the door and threw the cup right in the hallway. The guy shot his head to the noise and ran outside, checking what he heard. Tessa grabbed Kitty's arm and pulled her with her towards the counter.

"Are you crazy?" Kitty whispered as they made it to Alex and Mikayla.

"Yes." Tessa shrugged as she saw the guy coming back and walking over to the vending machines. "Be glad I am."

Kitty, Alex and Mikayla all looked as he searched behind them and then took off to an other room. They slowly got out of their hiding spot.

"He probobly noticed it was a cup from the vending machine. Psh, stupid brains." Alex laughed, but she received a hit on the arm from her twinsister.

"Lex!" She snapped. "It's not the time to joke!" Alex just gave her a look and went to see if he was still in the hallway. Mikayla turned to Tessa and Kitty. "Thanks, if you hadn't thrown that cup who knows what he might have done when he saw us."

The girls walked to Alex in the hallway and the four of them ran to the other direction in which the masked man ran.

**SONNY/HOLLY**

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Holly asked thoughtfully as they climbed through a hole in the wall.

"Trust me, I know these studio's like the back of my hand." Sonny smiled as she helped Holly on her feet.

"Then would you care to explain to me why I've seen this room three times by now?" Holly laughed as she bocked Sonny from going through the right door. "You took that door two times already, why don't we try the other one?"

"Fine, but there's going to be nothing in that room." Sonny sighed as she opened the left door and walked through. "See, it's like a dark room."

"Not exactly. We can escape through that." Holly pointed to a small windown in the corner of the room.

"You expect me to climb up? I'm not some old dude who climbs mountains!" Sonny complained, but she only received laughter from Holly.

"My idol and a star in being hilarious. No wonder you were cast in 'So Random'. I love you even more than I already did." Holly smiled, but covered her mouth right after the words left her lips. She didn't mean to say it that way, but it just came out. Sonny didn't seem to have noticed as she was already trying to get through the window. Holly put the thought away in her mind and offered Sonny to stand on her hands for better support. Sonny nodded as she put her foot in Holly's joined hands and pushed herself up through the window.

"Ugh!" She said as she landed in some mud. She turned around to pull Holly up, careful not to let her fall in the mud like she did.

"Thanks." Holly said as they both stood up. "We have to find some cops."

"Agreed, let's go." Sonny took out her cellphone and called the cops as they ran around the building searching for security.

**ALEX/MIKAYLA**

"Are you sure it was a good idea to split up?" Alex asked as she and Mikayla were walking on the stage of 'So Random'. They were in the room where the cast chilled out.

"They don't know about magic, so you can't do any spells while they're in the same room." Mikayla explained. "I want you to use a spell as we run into him."

"_I _have to use magic? Why can't you- Oh, I hate that stupid twin rule!" Alex whined as they ducked behind the couch. Because they were twins, their powers switched every week. This week, Alex had them and the next Mikayla would have them. That was the twin rule in magic.

The masked man was now walking two feet in front of them and Alex prepared to do her magic. She and Mikayla had silently communicated about which spell Alex would have to use. Suddenly, Alex jumped up on one leg and yelled, "Masked guy, Gialsjay Timesday!"

The masked man froze and Alex jumped in his direction while Mikayla stood on her feet. Because Alex had said 'masked guy', it only froze him.

"Okay, let's see who this guy is." Mikayla whispered, trying to be brave. Her hand was on his mask, when suddenly the door opened, making Alex fall on the couch which ended the freeze frame spell.

"What the hell are you doing?" the masked man snapped, catching Mikayla off guard. He pointed his gun at her when she shot a death glare to the person who entered the door at the same time Alex did.

"Wrong time?" Max asked slowly as he saw the look on both of his sister's faces. They didn't even nod, but kept staring at him before their attention turned back to the robber.

"Did you just try to take my mask off?" The guy asked.

Alex started laughing, "No, ofcourse not. She wouldn't do that." She stood up and walked towards Mikayla.

"Wait, there's two of you?" The masked man was confused as he hadn't seen any twins before. Max had run off to search for help without them noticing.

Mikayla nudged Alex in her side, causing Alex to catch up at what she wanted her to do. Alex answered instead of Mikayla, "No, I'm the only person in this room. You must've hit your head or something."

"I'm not that stupid." He groaned as he pointed his gun at Mikayla again.

"No!" Alex yelled as she jumped in front of her twin sister.

"See, I knew I wasn't seeing things." He grinned. "So, you would give your life to protect her."

"Ofcourse, she's my twin sister you idiot. I don't know what I would do without her." Alex hissed.

Mikayla poked into Alex' back before she whispered, "Not the time to call him names! Especially when he has that thing pointed in your face!"

"Sit on the couch." The robber demanded. Mikayla wanted to move, but Alex put her arm in front of her, keeping Mikayla behind her. She was scared the man would try and shoot her. Alex didn't move one foot and the man became impatient. "Sit. On. The. Couch."

"Lex, I love you and all, but this is not the time to act brave! Please do as he says, I don't dare to think what happens if we don't obey." Alex turned to meet her sisters gaze and she saw the hurt in them. She knew she was scared, but she shared the feeling. Nodding, she led her sister to the couch and they sat down, never letting go of each others hands.

**TESSA/KITTY**

"What takes them so long?" Tessa asked as she paced around the room. Mikayla and Alex had told them to stay in the room until they got back.

"I don't know, maybe the robber got them." Kitty said as she stood up and rested her hands on Tessa's shoulders to keep her from pacing. "Please, you're making me nervous."

Tessa sighed and sat down on one of the chairs, but jumped up again as Max bursted into the door.

"Finaly!" He choked out of breath. "Alex... Mikayla... Gun... Masked man... Two rooms down."

"Max, dude, chill out." Kitty laughed at Max' stutters.

"No, Kitty, he doesn't have to chill out, we have to freak out! He just said that that robber dude is with Alex and Mikayla and he has a gun!" Tessa yelled. She ran out the door and to where Max had said they would be. She didn't run in, but she waited until the robber was with his back to her. Then she jumped on his back, catching him off guard. Kitty, who had followed her, took the gun off the ground as it had fallen out of his hands. Tessa, overwhelmed with what she had done, backed away against the wall.

"Tessa!" Mikayla yelled as she ran to the girl and engulfed her into a hug. "Never do that again!"

Alex ran to Kitty and almost knocked her over. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kitty breathed. It wasn't over as the robber took out two other guns and pointed them at two random people, leaving Kitty up to the choice.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review! Love y'all!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry for my lack of updating this story, but I was in a major writer's block. Kitty's probobly heard enough about it, because I was always complaining to her about it, lol. Sorry bb! Anyways, I'm aslo sorry this chapter is so short and it's probobly nothing good, but I felt like I had to update it. I hope you like it.**

**Kitty : Thanks, love you so much! Haha, I had to leave the choice to someone!**

**AtUFrEdDiE : Haha, I'm not genius!**

**DemiLovato'sBff : Thanks, I'm glad you like it. I like your name btw!**

**M3L2011 : Thanks.**

**I'm Burnin' Up For You Baby : I leave it where I want to leave it! Haha, you're like my new great reviewer!**

**rockerpopstar912 : Thanks, I will.**

* * *

Kitty didn't know what she had to do as she saw one gun pointed towards Alex and an other towards Mikayla. The girls' hearts were beating fast as they got nervous. Suddenly, one of the two guns was shot out of his hand while the other went off before it was also shot out of his hand.

"Kitty!" Alex yelled, but received a glare from Kitty.

"I didn't do anything!" She yelled bach before two policemen ran in.

"Everybody, stay where you are!" One ot them yelled as he lunged at the robber and pinned him to the ground. The other one escorted Alex and Kitty outside while Mikayla looked around, but Tessa was nowhere to be seen. Then she heard a soft groan from somewhere on the floor and she looked down.

"Tessa!" she squeecked as she saw the brunette lying on the floor, holding on to her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"It. Hurts." Tessa managed to get out as blood wept through her fingers. Mikayla got tears in her eyes.

"Why did you jump in front of me when he shot?" she asked, putting her own hand to cover Tessa's in an attempt to help stop the bleeding.

"You still have to sing. You change people's life by singing and it's just not time for you to stop with that yet." Tessa explained. Mikayla nodded, looking up through her tearfilled eyes and seeing that the man was being dragged away.

"Someone get a paramedic!" She yelled as one of the male policemen turned towards her. He noticed Tessa on the floor and ran outside.

**Sonny/Alex/Holly/Kitty**

"Sonny!" Alex yelled once she and Kitty had run outside. Sonny turned around so quickly that Holly thought she had a whip-lash. The young wizard ran up to her before engulfing her in a hug.

"Where's Tessa and Mikayla?" Holly asked Kitty as they hugged too.

"They were still inside, a policeman said we had to leave. Did you call them?"

"Sonny called them. We were able to escape through a window."

All four of their heads turned towards the entrance when the male policeman ran out. "Someone get a paramedic! Someone's been shot!"

"Mikayla." Alex instantly whispered, trying to run inside. However, Sonny stopped her and held onto her waist.

"Alex, just wait until the paramedics come outside. There's no point in panicking." She reassured her. Kitty and Holly held onto each other, scared of who might have gotten shot.

Not too long after, the paramedic came out and roled the brancard onto the truck. Mikayla got out after them and was almost chocked by Alex who flew aorund her neck.

"Mick!" She yelled. "I was so scared it was you who got shot."

"No, it was Tessa and I'm going to the hospital with her." Mikayla said, releasing Alex and also getting into the truck.

"But..." Alex protested, but was cut of by her sister.

"No buts, she took the bullet for me Lex. He pointed his gun at me, shot and hit her." She tucked her red highlights behind her ear as the doors closed and the ambulance drove off to the hospital.

"I think your sister's crushing on her." Sonny whispered so low that only Alex could hear it.

Kitty sighed, saying something she didn't really wanted to say, but she felt like she had to. "I think we should go, you guys have enough on your mind right now."

"No! Please stay." Sonny said, gripping Holly's wrist. "It might've been a bad time, but I sure's hell had a great time."

"Me too." Alex nodded. "Hey Kitty, wanna go grab a yoghurt?"

"Deffinatly!" Kitty nodded before Alex linked arms with her and they walked off. Sonny laughed at the two before turning to Holly.

"How about we go inside and maybe I can get Marshall to let you be in one of our next sketches?" Sonny asked, clearly seeing Holly's face litting up.

"I would love that!" She yelled from exitement before jumping Sonny, causing them to fall down on the ground. Holly sat on her stomach and just looked at Sonny.

"I er..." Sonny started. "We... er... we should, you know, go inside." She had no idea why she was stuttering, she just met this girl! Holly grinned before standing up and offering Sonny to take her hand which she gladly accepted. After pulling Sonny up, they walked inside searching for Marshall.

**Alex/Kitty**

"What kind of flavor do you want?" Kitty asked as they reached the frozen yoghurt shop.

"Anything's good for me." Alex replied, sitting down at a table before gladly accepting a cup from Kitty. "Thanks."

"No problem. I had a great time today, considering the events." Kitty laughed before turning around to see some strange looking kids watching Alex.

"Don't worry about them." Alex said as she saw who Kitty was looking at. "They are just, friends." She couldn't quite say that they were goblins from the wizard world. She took a spoon full from the frozen yoghurt, but regretted that action. "Brain freeze!"

Kitty laughed at the complaint as she took a spoon herself, but a smaller one than Alex. "I would never have dared to imagine to eat frozen yoghurt with you."

Alex just smiled at Kitty and got a warm feeling inside her stomach. She had only ever felt that way since... Dean! This couldn't be happening, there was no way she was falling for Kitty, she told herself.

**Mikayla/Tessa**

Tessa was operated and was now on a room, sleeping. Mikayla was sitting by her side, holding on to her hand. Even though Mikayla had just met her, it felt like she knew her like forever. A lonely tear rolled down her cheeck as the events of that day kept replaying in her head. Tessa had jumped in front of a bullet for her because she didn't want her to stop singing. A small smile crept onto her face as she slowly leaned in and planted a soft kiss on the other girl's lips. The sleeping brunette stirred a little. Mikayla thought she was going to wake up, but Tessa just kept sleeping.

* * *

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, I'm very sorry to announce that I will be saying goodbye to this account on Fanfiction.

I know there are a couple of unfinished stories and sadly, I won't be continuing them. There are a couple of reasons as to why I'm saying goodbye to this account one of them being  
that I'm in a major writer's block for the stories I have on this one and I don't think I'll get the inspiration to continue them.

Luckily, it's not all bad news. I made a new account **WeStopTheWorld** and I will be uploading new stories on that one so make sure to check it out.

Thank you for reading all of my stories and I truly hope to see you on my other account!

Tess


End file.
